Old Threat, New Demands
by PixieDemon1029
Summary: After being attacked by a ghost with a spellbound whip, Danny's powers go out of control. And with the return of the ghost king, will Danny be able to not only protect his friends, but also stumble through Pariah Dark's strange request? DXS Pre-PP Adopted by StarStreakedSky
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of a story I am considering writing, please let me know if I should continue or try to think of something new.**

**_Line Break_**

Danny Fenton was in a full out sprint, if he was late one more time Mr. Lancer would freak. Lancer would also call his parents and the last thing Danny needed right now were his parents trying to "understand" him more, or whatever Jazz had said. Let them help more in his life, sure, yeah, might as well have given Vlad a sample of mid-morph DNA or just hand himself over to Skulker to have his pelt taken or what not. Seriously, the girl needed a life different from trying to "help" his.

Danny ran into the class just in time for the bell to ring, but as he got in his seat, he bumped his side into the corner of the desk. He hissed in pain.

"Danny, are you alright?" Sam Manson, Danny's best friend/secret crush, asked. She reached forward to put her hand on his shoulder, but ended up touching his well-toned chest. Sam quickly pulled her hand away, blushing furiously.

"I'm fine," Danny, who was also turning bright red, replied; though he was, in fact, not fine. A little over an hour ago, he had been fighting a ghost, whom was handy with a whip. The ghost got a lucky shot and had hit him in the side. Danny had been forced to use his Ghostly Wail to get him out of that pickle. Besides from being completely drained of energy, Danny was pretty sure about swelling and a nasty bruise on his side, along with two broken ribs, all things that would heal by the day after tomorrow. But, for now, Mr. Lancer decided to start his lesson on Shakespeare, and Danny's vision began to blur.

Unbeknownst to the dozing halfa and the rest of the class, right outside the window, was the Whipping Ghost, standing in amour similar to that of the Fright Knight( **A.N. Imagine the Fright Knight but replace the purple with green). **Lifting an object to his lips, he spoke,

"I fought him at dawn, and he would make a fine heir, my king, but he will not do it willingly from what I've seen, but," the ghost eyed the Goth, who was staring half-worried, half-admiring at the sleeping ghost hybrid, "I think I know a way to… _convince… _him to join us."

**_Line Break_**

**So it's short but please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning… My first attempt at a romantic scene, please be nice. And this chapter is a little longer than the first**

** _Line Break_**

Danny and Sam were sitting under a tree on a dark night, the stars shining high above them. The perfect night. No ghosts, no worries, no parents trying to tear them apart, just them. Sam leans against Danny, cuddling her head into his chest and Danny looks down at her. He lifts her face by her chin to kiss her. Danny can feel Sam's hot breath on his face. He pulls her closer, their lips are mere inches apart…

**BAM!**

Danny's head shot up as Mr. Lancer slams a textbook down on his desk. The entire class broke into fits of laughter. Danny hit his side on the desk and winced, but everyone was laughing too hard to notice, except one. Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sleeping in class again, Mr. Fenton, this is the fourth time this week and it's only Tuesday. I'm going to have to call your parents, and have them come after school for a meeting with me to discuss your schedule." Mr. Lancer stated firmly. Danny cringed. His couldn't let his parents get involved in his life, especially after what they said to him (in Phantom form).

_Flashback_

_Danny finally got Technus into the thermos, when a shot nearly took him out from behind. He whirled around to see his parents standing there, guns at the ready, pure disgust and hatred in their eyes. Maddie took aim was about to fire again, when Jack jump in._

"_Ghost Boy", he shrieked as he pulled the trigger, firing the net he was holding. Half way through his fire, he tripped on a rock and, just Danny's luck, the rock actually fixed Jack's aim. Danny, thinking fast, shot two ecto-blasts to defend himself. The first one broke the net, but the second blast hit Jack, forcing him back about 30 feet and onto his back. Maddie ran over to her husband to make sure he was alright, and then looked Danny straight in the eye._

"_If I ever see you again, you won't have to worry about my husband dissecting you or tearing you apart molecule by molecule, because I will _end _your existence myself, no regret, no restraint."_

End of flashback

Danny sighed as a blue wisp escaped his lips. He raised his hand.

"Mr. Lancer, may I go to the restroom?" Danny hoped he would say yes._ 'Please say yes, please say yes' _Danny thought over and over again. Mr. Lancer shivered, but nobody noticed his eyes flash neon green.

"Yes," Lancer said calmly, as if 10 minutes ago had never happened. Danny was confused but didn't dwell on it. He ran out of the room.

**_Line Break_**

The Whipping Ghost watched as Danny ran out of the room, and then decided to make his move. He released the Box Ghost as a distraction for the young halfa, and then hid as Danny began chasing Boxy away. As soon as they were out of sight, he once again lifted the object to his lips,

"The boy is distracted, my liege, I will now take the girl." He watched Sam as she was waiting for her crush to return.

**_Line Break_**

After chasing the Box Ghost half-way across town, Danny was finally able to get him into the thermos. With that, he quickly returned to the school. Danny flew into the restroom and changed back to Fenton. Then his side started hurting, bad. The fiery pain coursed through his veins as he fell to the floor, whimpering.

Instantly, the painful sensation was over as quickly as it had started. _'That was weird' _Danny thought as he used the sink to stand up. He pulled himself to his feet and gasped when he wasn't looking into Fenton's icy blue eyes, but Phantom's toxic green ones.

Then an ear splitting shriek was heard from Lancer's room. Danny recognized it instantly.

"SAM!"

**_Line Break_**

**I'd like to say thanks a ton to all that reviewed and added my story as a favorite or story alert. I hope this chapter is acceptable. And for those who are wondering, I'm going to bring Tucker in the next chapter and this is Pre-PP and Dani does exist and may come in later, there will be a poll on my profile. Thanks for reading and please review! The more reviews the faster and better I will write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgot to mention in the first two chapters, I don't own **_**Danny Phantom**_** because if I did, Phantom Planet wouldn't exist, Sam and Danny would have gotten together much earlier and there would be a fourth season, at least. Nor do I own **_**Transformers**_**.**

**_Line Break_ **

Danny ran out of the restroom and to the classroom as fast as he could with his powers' lack of assistance. Half-way there though, he ran into an African-American kid with a red beret and a PDA in his hands, his best friend, Tucker. Tucker shot a glare at Danny.

"Hey, watch it, man! You nearly ran me and… DUDE, YOUR EYES ARE GREEN!" Tucker yelled to pretty much the world as they stood up. Luckily though, nobody was around to hear him.

"I know that! Geez, could you please say it louder though? I don't think everyone heard you." Danny snapped as his eyes flashed brighter. A hurt look crossed Tucker's face as Danny realized how rude he had been and did a mental face palm. "Sorry, I'm just worried; I thought I heard Sam scream." Danny apologized, while finding his shoes to be very interesting.

"You did." Danny's head snapped up. "That's why I was coming here, to find you. You remember that ghost you were fighting this morning; you know the one handy with a whip?" Danny gave Tucker a strange look and gestured to his side. "Right, sorry. Anyway, he attacked the class and took Sam but he left some message on the wall in the classroom that I think you really need to see, Danny." Danny nodded and turned to start heading to the classroom. Tucker grabbed his arm and offered him a pair of sunglasses. "You might need these."

"Thanks." Danny reached forward and grabbed the sunglasses, "Really, Transformers?" Tucker shrugged. Danny's hand accidentally brushing Tucker's as he took the glasses. Next thing the two boys knew, Tucker's hand and forearm were frozen solid. Tucker gave Danny this look that said 'really dude, really?' and Danny mumbled an apology as he put the glasses on and the two began running to the classroom. "Sorry, my powers have been out of whack ever since that ghost hit me with his whip." Danny finished as they arrived at their destination.

Danny and Tucker entered the classroom. Danny looked at the back wall and gasped his jaw dropping.

"No."

**_Line Break_**

The Whipping Ghost, with an unconscious, gothic beauty in his arms, smirked at Danny's reaction to his message. The halfa understood what it meant, and would soon come for them. He lifted the object yet again to his lips,

"He's seen the message and knows where to go. My work here is finished. I will be with you soon, my lord."

For the first time, a response came in the form of the voice that could only belong to the King of Ghosts, Pariah Dark, "Perfect, I assume you had no trouble taking the girl. Not that anyone the humans could put up a fight. Bring her back and we will prepare for the boy's arrival. He has a very big future ahead of him and a key role in my future. I need to make sure it goes just the way I need it to."

**_Line Break_**

**That's it for now I know its short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and right now, Dani isn't going to come in so if you want her just go to my profile and vote on the poll. Also, next chapter I will answer **_**Raethewriter**_**'s question.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Danny Phantom.**_

_**_Line Break_**_

_Previously:_

"_Danny and Tucker entered the classroom. Danny looked at the back wall and gasped his jaw dropping._

'_No.'"_

**_Line Break_**

All Danny could do was stare in wide-eyed shock, hoping with his heart and soul that he was just hallucinating. The people around him were whispering about something, but he was paying too much attention to the marking on the wall to hear them. Danny rubbed his eyes, trying to make the image go away and reveal something, anything else, but the message stayed the same.

The mark of the Ghost King **(A.N. - Crown of Fire)** was standing out, bright as day on the peach-colored wall at the back of the classroom, underneath it, was a number 2. Danny then felt his initial shock and fear turn to anger and fury, Pariah Dark had _his _Sam and was basically telling him to come after her. He could feel his already green eyes flashing even brighter than before and quickly became very thankful for tucker's sunglasses.

"Alright kids, everybody out." A GiW agent stepped through the door, leaving Danny to wonder who called them; Danny's gaze found Elliot. The agent was followed by others and continued talking. "This place is under lockdown. Make sure you collect all of your belongings; you may not be coming back for a while… or at least until we decode this strange, ghostly message." The class erupted in cheers and the room was empty of anyone under 18 in a heartbeat.

"Mr. Fenton, will you please come with me?" Mr. Lancer grabbed Danny's arm and began leading him towards the office. Lancer took Danny into his private office and began looking something up on the computer. Lancer shot Danny a look. "Now, Daniel, you don't believe just because of a small ghostly incident, that I wasn't still going to call your parents about you sleeping in class, did you? Oh, and take those glasses off while inside the building."

Danny opened his mouth to argue, but realized he was in enough trouble as it was. He took the sunglasses off and squeezed his eyes shut, as to hide their glowing green state from Mr. Lancer. He listen to Lancer dial his home number. _'Please don't call them, please don't call them. My life is hard enough already,' _Danny thought desperately. The sound of dialing stopped. _'Here we go.'_

"On second thought, there must be a reason you fell asleep in class. The life of a teenager is very difficult these days." Lancer hung the phone up, leaving Danny very confused. Danny put the sunglasses back on and looked at his teacher. Danny's eyes widened as they met the old man's.

Lancer's eyes matched his own, glowing green, as if he was overshadowed, but Danny couldn't sense a ghost anywhere near.

"Uhhhhh…" Danny couldn't find the words to speak. "Uh, I'll just go home now." Danny said quickly and nearly ran out of the room. As soon as he got to the door, he glanced back and watched Lancer's eyes change back to their normal color. Danny shook his head, confused, as he left the school and jumped into a nearby alley.

"I'm Going Ghost." Danny said to no one as he switched to ghost mode. He noticed in a nearby piece of broken glass they use in mirrors that Phantom's eyes were now Fenton's baby blue. Sighing, Danny shot sky ward and headed home hoping nothing would get in his way. Sadly, he wasn't that lucky.

He didn't get far for half-way home, a missile shot past Danny. He whirled around to see the Guys in White. Danny groaned, currently preferring to face the Box Ghost over those incompetent idiots. The GiW were screaming orders at each other and fired again, this missile closer than before. They shouted at Danny to surrender himself to them. Danny continued to refuse. Then they hit home

"You evil blob of ecto-plasmic nothing! We know what you're planning to do with the girl, but we will stop you!" Danny's eyes widened as he realized what they were accusing him of. He felt his fury begin to build up inside him.

"I will never hurt her. NEVERRRR…" Danny shout turned into his Ghostly Wail by accident, destroying all of the GiW planes. Luckily, (sadly) the agents were able to eject before there aircrafts were destroyed. Danny quickly stopped his attack, and then gasped. The usual dizziness and exhaustion, that normally forced him to revert back to his human half, never came. He still felt full strength.

Shaking his head, Danny quickly flew off in the direction of his house, and phased down to the basement he opened the Ghost Portal.

"I hope Clockwork knows, ha," Danny snorted, "of course he knows. I just hope he'll tell me what is going on and not use riddles this time." Danny flew into the swirling green mass.

**_Line Break_**

Sometime later in the ghost zone, Danny came up to Clockwork's tower. He flew in, but couldn't find the Time Master.

"Clockwork," Danny called out, "Clockwork are you here?" Danny's ghost sense went off and Danny turned to nearly run into just the person, err ghost, he needed to see. Clockwork held up his hand to silence the question Danny was about to ask.

"I know what you are going to ask me. The answer is that the whip the Whipping Ghost, one of Pariah Dark's minions, used on you was spellbound by a witch many years ago. It messed up your powers, throwing them 'out of whack' as you say. This includes your wail, your eye color and sadly, the subconscious power regulation your mind does."

**_Line Break_**

The Whipping Ghost, along with the Fright Knight, floated to a small room at the end of the corridor in the Ghost King's castle. In that room was a single mattress, on said mattress laid Samantha Manson. She was still out cold, courtesy of the Whipping Ghost, but her clothes had been changed by a castle maid. The maid had gotten rid of her school clothes and dressed her in the gown **(A.N. Episode: Parental Bonding)** that she had worn to the dance.

The Fright Knight nodded at the Whipping Ghost and they shut the door. The two minions were very excited. The girl was their captive, the boy would come after her soon enough, and then Pariah Dark would make his true return, maybe more powerful than before. He just hoped the whip hadn't affected the boy's power level too much.

**_Line Break_**

**This is my longest chapter yet! Also next chapter I will elaborate on what Clockwork told Danny. Thanks for reading ****AND ****reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny just stared at Clockwork.

"What do you mean 'power regulation'?" He questioned the Time Master. Danny was beyond confused already and Clockwork was no help. He should've seen that coming.

"Well, Daniel," Danny glared at the use of his formal name, "after Dan attacked, your sub conscious became, in a sense, worried that if your body and conscious mind were subjected to too much power, your attitude and perspective of yourself and others would become more like that of the evil future. Therefore, your mind has hidden a lot of the power that you possess inside of you."

Danny stared at Clockwork, trying to soak up all the information he was receiving. He still had no clue what was going on, then he remembered what happened earlier that day. "Would any of this explain why Lancer seemed overshadowed, but there was no ghost around?" The Ghost of Time nodded. He considered this. "So, what, now I can over shadow people from a distance, like mind control?"** (A.N. guess what episode this is from Clue: it's Sam's line)** Danny got excited at the thought of mind control. Clockwork thought for a minute.

"Not exactly," Danny lost some enthusiasm, "from a distance, you don't have full control of their body and their actions, but you do influence their decisions, by reaching out to them with your mind." Danny considered this and shrugged.

"Alright, what else can I do?"

"That will all be revealed in good time," Danny groaned at the return of no-help Clockwork, "Now, you must go and save Samantha, but be extra careful of Pariah Dark's request, his intentions will different than they originally seem."

Danny nodded at Clockwork, and flew towards the Ghost King's palace, knowing he would be expected.

**_Line Break_**

The Fright Knight and the Whipping Ghost had been sitting in the same place for hours on end, waiting for the young halfa to show up. The two had tried to make small talk but failed; each sentence ending awkwardly. They knew he wouldn't back down with the girl's life at stake, but just hoped he would get there sooner.

Finally, the Fright Knight pointed at a small spec in the Ghost Zone heading toward the castle at incredible speed. The Whipping Ghost looked closer and realized it was just the person they were waiting for. He truly cared for the girl, how sweet. The twosome smirked and nodded at each other. The Whipping Ghost flew in to alert the King of Danny's arrival.

**_Line Break_**

Danny flew as fast as he could to reach the castle, hoping he wasn't too late for Sam and wondering what Pariah would want from him. '_Probably a rematch or something.'_ He arrived to the Fright Knight waving at him. The knight brought him inside, led him through a series of hallways, and left him in the throne room.

"Welcome, young halfa, we meet again." Danny's head snapped at the familiar voice. Pariah stood before him, Sam in his arms, dressed in the gothic gown she wore to the dance, one Danny's personal favorites. The Ghost King followed Danny's gaze to the girl he was holding. "If you want her alive, you'll do exactly as I say." Danny's eyes narrowed as Pariah's met his and a smirk crossed Pariah's face.

"Prince Phantom."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own DP.**

**_Line Break_**

_Previously: Danny's eyes narrowed as Pariah's met his and a smirk crossed Pariah's face._

_ "Prince Phantom."_

**_Line Break_**

A confused look crossed Danny's face. "Who is Prince Phantom?" Danny was sick of being left wondering what was going on. Pariah smirked down at the young halfa, the darkness of the room adding to his cruel look. He set Sam down and walked over to Danny.

"I'm getting old; I need an heir to my throne. Who is a better option than the one who defeated me in battle?" Pariah set his hand on Danny's shoulder, but Danny shrugged him off. "It will come with perks though. I mean, what is a prince," Pariah walked back over to Sam and lifted her off the ground, "without a lovely princess?" Pariah threw Sam at Danny. Danny caught her around the waist and fought the blush that threatened to reveal his emotions to his enemy. "I'll be seeing you and her at dinner tonight, no exceptions." With that Pariah left the two teens alone in the throne room.

A few minutes later, the Fright Knight and the Whipping Ghost came in and brought Danny to a nice looking room a few hallways away. Danny had refused to let the Ghost King'sminions take Sam away from him to another room, so now she was on the bed in the middle of the oversized room. Danny was in front of the bed, dwelling on Clockwork's words, _'his intentions will different than they originally seem.' _

What did he mean? Danny turned human, suddenly aware that his ice core was stronger than before and groaned. How long would it take for this to wear off? He turned to the door to go spy on the Pariah Dark when Sam began to stir.

**_Line Break_**

Tucker stared at the messy room in front of him. It wasn't his though, it was Danny's. He had to cover for Danny while he was saving Sam, and that meant doing his chores. He had already done the dishes, taken out the trash, and vacuumed the living room. Tucker picked up some dirty clothes and threw them into a bin.

'_Those two probably stopped to make-out on the way back or something.' _Tucker grumbled something along the 'stupid lovebirds.' He dusted off Danny's computer and went over to his closet to retrieve something. When he entered the closet, he noticed a loose floor board in the corner of his eye. Using (all of) his strength, he pried the board from the ground to find Danny's little Sam shrine. **(A.N. it is the stuff on the bed in **_**Fanning the Flames**_**, when Sam climbs through his window.) **

Tucker burst out laughing and pulled out his PDA. He started taking pictures to use for future blackmail. _'Consider this payback for making me do all of you work, Fenton. You will _never _hear the end of this.' _Tucker replaced the floor board and finished cleaning with a smirk dancing happily on his lips.

**_Line Break_ _**

__"Sam!" Danny exclaimed, rushing to the Goth's side. Sam tried to sit up, but thought better of it when she felt a sharp pain along her waist. Then she remembered that the Whipping Ghost and how he decided the best way to snatch her was with his favorite weapon.

Danny put his arm under Sam's back and both blushed furiously as he helped her sit up. Their eyes met and Sam turned away, blushing even harder than before.

"Are you alright?" Danny's voice broke the silence and put his hand on her arm, worry written across his face.

"I'm fine." Sam spoke much more calmly than Danny, though his touch had sent a tingly sensation through her body.

"I was so worried about you and then I figured out who took you. I immediately…" Sam tuned out Danny's voice, which allowed her to notice that with each word he got closer to her. She felt her heart speed up and her hands start to tremble, "…very interesting." Danny finished and then he too noticed the closeness between them.

As if on a silent cue, both of the teens' heads started to move forward, touching their nose to the other's. Both realized that a kiss they had both had wanted for a long time was merely an inch away. Neither knew what to do, but they didn't have to.

*Knock, knock*

The blushing teens jumped apart, each shooting a silent glare at the door. An old maid entered. "I wish not to disturb you, but the King wishes for you both to join him immediately for dinner." She then noticed Danny's human appearance. "He also wishes for the new prince to be a ghost in his presence." Danny went ghost and started to follow the maid. Sam didn't move a muscle

"New prince?"

**_Line Break_**

**The Tucker scene was something I thought of while watching **_**Fanning the Flames **_**and I thought it would be fun to write**_**. **_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

** I apologize for the delayed up date, I had the flu, and then got grounded, so here is the next chapter!**

**I don't own DP.**

**_Line Break_**

Sam looked Danny directly in the eye, her hands placed loosely on her hips. "Danny, what is she talking about?" She questioned her secret crush, her tone too calm for comfort. Danny shifted nervously.

"Heh… well… It is a _really _long story…"

"That I would love to hear," Sam moved closer to Danny, narrowing her eyes in suspicion as she cut him off.

"Sam trust me, I don't even understand what happened," Sam was getting annoyed that Danny was trying to procrastinate the time before he actually told the story. She sighed and put her hand on his arm, silencing the ramble of words she didn't even realize were coming out of his mouth. She felt him lose some of the tenseness in his shoulders; his facial expression softened in sync with hers.

"Excuse me," the maid spoke up again, reminding the teens of her presence, "but dinner is prepared, and the King doesn't enjoy when people are late to see him." She floated to the door and gestured for the lovebirds to follow her. Danny half-supported Sam as he did his best to stay with the maid as she expertly navigated the twists and turns of the castle.

"I never realized the castle was this big," Danny whispered to the Goth next to him; she nodded in agreement as the three arrived at a pair of over-sized doors.

"Wait here," the maid vanished down the hallway before entering a door at the end. Danny and Sam found themselves in an awkward silence, for neither could even look the other in the eye. They stood like that for what seemed like eternity before the doors before them opened to reveal a large, dimly lit room with a long table covered with elegant platters in the center.

Sam made a disgusted face at the roasted pig in the middle, while Danny glared at the ghost heading the table. Pariah Dark sat tall and proud, dressed in expensive looking furs and silks. He motioned to the seats to his direct left and right. Sam shot Danny cautious look before taking her seat. The three sat in silence before the Ghost King boomed,

"Well, are you not going to eat? This food is directly from the Human Zone, in fact, the Whipping Ghost and the Fright Knight retrieved it themselves." The teens then noticed the exhausted minions in the corner. The gleams in their eyes spoke menacingly, saying _'you better eat that food and _like _it'. _Sam started nibbling on a strawberry while Danny took some ham. Suddenly, Danny felt a sharp pain in his side as he unintentionally blasted the food in his hand sky high with an ecto-blast.

"Crap," he muttered under his breath, Danny had been trying extremely hard to _not _let Pariah know that he was currently lacking control over his powers. The Ghost King sighed, and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. When he opened his eyes, he said something that caught Danny completely off guard,

"I told you that if you wanted to play fight with the Whipping Ghost and allow him a hit, that you better be ready for the consequences." Danny stiffened, shocked still by Pariah's false statement. "By the way, do not enjoy when you lie to me, especially when it forces my loyal servants to act. Samantha didn't come as willingly as you said she would, she didn't even seem informed of our agreement." At Pariah's second false claim, Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Danny, whatever happened to _'I don't even understand what happened'_? You better not be playing a trick on me." Sam hissed, darkness filling her already dangerous voice. She was fuming, who did Danny think he was?

"Sam, I…"

"Daniel, you didn't tell her did you? If I'm going to be your advisor someday…"

"What?" Danny cut him off.

"… then you mustn't tell me stuff that isn't true, especially about who is informed of you current position." Pariah wore a disapproving look on his face.

"I…" Danny was at a loss for words, and Sam had had enough of being left out **(A.N. Sound Familiar?)**. She stood up and marched over to the door. "Sam…"

"Save the lies, Fenton." A maid appeared and followed her out. Danny rose to go after her.

"Child, if you say a word to Samantha before tomorrow evening, she will be killed immediately," Danny turned and glared at Pariah, "so have a nice rest." A pair of guards took Danny by his arms, leading him out of the room. The room became eerily silent.

"That went well," the Fright Knight's voice came from the back of the room.

"Yes, it did," the Ghost King agreed, "when I learned that Clockwork had tipped the Ghost Child off, I knew I needed a way to distract him. What better than his dear love being mad at him for a lie he didn't keep?" The three ghosts began to laugh, before Pariah silenced them with a raise of his hand. "Prepare for tomorrow, I shall retire." The minions bowed to their king as he left. The Whipping Ghost followed him out, but before he was completely out of sight of his partner, he turned back and held three fingers up.

The Fright Knight smirked and nodded.

**_Line Break_**

**In the next chapter, I'm thinking of adding a Tucker faces the Fenton's and Manson's about Danny and Sam missing. Review and tell me what you think. Also, check out a short one shot I co-wrote with KlaineLovelies (an amazing fanfic writer for Glee) for Dora the Explorer. Summary: Dora and HITLEr judge American Idol… enough said.**


	8. AN

**Hello Readers, **

**I've decided to discontinue this story. I have lost all inspiration to keep writing. If anyone wants to try and continue this, they can. I would love to see where others would go with this. If somebody wants me to, I'll write a summary chapter of what the rest of the story would have been like. Please don't hate me! Also, I did change my name to PixieDemon1029 after I figured out what**_** casanova **_**meant . **

**~Mira**


	9. Not a chapter

Hey this is not a chapter but we've got to get the word out so please read!

On June 23 (According to GTM timing) there will be a BLACK OUT!

Fanfiction is planning on taking down stories. I do not know the specifics but anything over M rated stories will be taken down. It could be yours or one of your favorites, so don't let it happen. FIGHT THE POWER!

On June 23 DO NOT enter the fanfiction site; do not log in, read, or review anything until June 23 is over. Please take part in this and spread the word, for how are we supposed to unleash our imaginations if we are restricted!

Thank you for reading this short rambling and please spread the word and take part in the black out on JUNE 23.

SAVE THE STORIES!


End file.
